


Shibari

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [25]
Category: Batman Ninja (2018)
Genre: BDSM, Big Brother Dick, Blindfolds, Fanart, Incest Kink, It is now, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kimono Kink, M/M, Movie: Batman Ninja, NSFW Art, Shibari, because that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: "Sick fetish, creep."Dickjay Week Day 13: Batman Ninja
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Shibari

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 日本語 available: [緊縛](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595141) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [绳缚](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595216) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> For day 13 it's Batman Ninja! 
> 
> [jasontidds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasontidds) did a [Japanese version](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/status/1363276954464641024) for me, and I'm eternally grateful 🤗
> 
> EDIT: the reading order for this one goes right to left, people!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are very appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) \- I post NSFW and triggering art on here, only follow if you're over 18!


End file.
